


The Question

by orphan_account



Series: Teacher Kent [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, NHL Alexei, Relationship insecurity, Teacher Kent, blind Kent, hockey injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kent thinks it's time to ask, but he's not sure if Alexei is there yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this days ago, and forgot. Whoops.

Kent’s hands were shaking as he gripped Bitty’s arm. He’d been dating Alexei a while—and his boyfriend was both large and agile, so he hadn’t had to deal with hockey-related injuries. Until now. Until he got the call from Bitty who’d been at the game to let him know Alexei had gone down on the ice, and hadn’t gotten back up.

Kent was teaching a night class that semester, which meant he was missing out on Alexei’s games both Tuesdays and Thursdays. Which wasn’t a big deal until something like this. Until he was being driven to the hospital without any idea of what was happening. Without knowing if Alexei was going to be okay, or if they were going to let Kent in to see him.

What if Alexei was hurt, so hurt this was Kent’s only chance to kiss him again and…

“Just got a text off Jack,” Bitty said, steering them to the lifts. “He said Alexei’s awake and coherent. He’s being kept overnight because of his knee, not his head.”

“So he’s,” Kent said, and swallowed thickly. He had his cane in his free hand, folded up and gripped so tightly his fingers were starting to ache. “It’s not a concussion.”

“Nope, just a bump,” Bitty said. Kent heard the ping of the doors opening, and then the quiet push of the button to take them up to Alexei’s floor. “He’s had worse.”

Kent let out a breath, feeling it shake in his chest as he loosened his grip on Bitty’s arm. “Jesus, this is…you’ve been dating Jack way longer than I’ve been with Alexei. Does it always suck this fucking much?”

“It’s worse when you’re there,” Bitty admitted. The doors opened with a woosh, and Kent was smacked in the face by the sterile smell of hospital anaesthetic. “They won’t let you back there when the boys are treated for injury until everything’s sorted so you’re kinda left in the stands just…waiting.”

Kent felt the muscles in his jaw tensing, but he breathed out and let Bitty lead the way to Alexei’s room. Kent’s hand reached out as they got to the door, feeling the plaque on the wall, the braille tag with the room number, then Bitty pushed inside.

The room was much warmer than the corridors had been, and Kent could hear the faint whirring of machines. It still had the same smell as the outside, but not as prominent. As they stepped in, Bitty muttered the quick layout so Kent could orient himself to it.

“Kenny?” Alexei’s voice was groggy and thick from what Kent assumed were pain meds. He heard Alexei shifting in the sheets, then hissing in pain.

“Jesus babe, don’t,” Kent ordered. He put his hand out, and Bitty walked him to the edge of the bed.

“Sweetheart, I’m gonna get myself a coffee. You want?”

“Like, herbal tea?” Kent asked. “If I have any caffeine I’m gonna shake out of my skin, I swear to god.”

Bitty squeezed his elbow. “See you in a minute.”

Kent gripped the railing on the bed until Bitty’s footsteps faded, then he brushed his hands out until he found Alexei’s arm. There was an IV port in his hand, but he was mostly tube-free, though Kent imagined he had something on his knee from the break.

“Well, thanks for scaring the actual living fuck out of me,” Kent said in a gruff voice.

Alexei sighed, taking Kent’s hand between both of his own. Warm, slow lips dragged over Kent’s knuckles. “Sorry, solnyshko,” he said. “Get chair, is right behind you.”

Kent reached out with his leg until his ankle hooked round it, and he dragged it close so he could sit and still hold Alexei’s hand. He felt better, grounded, now that he was here. “How bad is it?”

“Is small fracture,” Alexei said, and groaned again. “Was dislocated, pull tendons. Is hurt a lot.”

“You’ll play again?” Kent asked.

Alexei chuckled. “Yes, I’m play soon. Have worse injury than this. Out maybe four weeks, not miss playoffs.”

Kent let out another breath, and dropped his forehead to the railing, losing himself in the feel of Alexei’s fingers drawing lines across the top of his hand. “I was so fucking scared. Jesus I was…never do that again, okay?”

“I’m try but…is hockey,” Alexei said, squeezing Kent’s wrist. “We are getting checked, getting hit. Take puck to face, take stick to face. Someday maybe I’m hurt, not get up, not go back on ice. But I’m survive. Not leave you, solnyshko.”

Kent let out a watery laugh. “This is stupid, I should not be this freaked out. I just…” He pushed up to his feet and carefully found Alexei’s face. He cupped it gently, letting himself just feel the warm skin beneath the pads of his fingers before leaning in to brush his lips over soft, familiar ones. “I love you a lot, okay?”

Alexei chuckled, brushing his hand through Kent’s hair, fucking it to hell. Kent didn’t care. Couldn’t care. Alexei was fine, and alive, and would be back to normal in a few weeks. “I love you too.”

“Stay with me,” Kent blurted. “Like…you know. Like while you’re getting better. I mean uh…if you have to use a wheelchair that might be kinda awkward in my apartment but…”

“I’m use crutches, doctor say,” Alexei said. “But you are…really want me to stay?”

“Kit can keep you company,” Kent replied quietly, pushing forward to nuzzle Alexei’s nose with his own. “Kay? You two can run the place during my classes. It’ll be…nice. To like…to like have you nearby so if you need anything I can help. I don’t want you to be alone.”

“You are not have to convince me, Kenny,” Alexei said quietly. “I’m stay. You want me, I’m stay.”

Bitty returned not long after with Kent’s mint tea, and the nurse came just after that to give Alexei his next dose for the pain. Alexei dropped off after that, and Kent got all the info about his release. They left shortly after, with a promise to come back since Jack had already volunteered to pick Alexei up.

“That was fucking awful,” Kent said as they walked into his apartment. He threw his keys into the bowl by the door, then hooked his cane above that, and let out a frustrated sigh. “Do you think it was stupid to invite him here? Like…shit, I want him to be comfortable. My place is…I mean everything has to be so particular and I just…”

He quieted when Bitty touched his cheek, then pulled him in for a hug. “I think he wants to stay with you, hon,” Bitty said. “I think he wants to be taken care of. He hasn’t had that before. Not like this, anyway. And he stays all the time, he knows how you live.”

Kent bit his lip. “I was…shit I was gonna ask him to move in soon. Do you think it’s too fast?”

Bitty laughed. “I can’t believe it took this long for you this long, if I’m bein’ honest. The two’a you are adorable and you love each other. So just…yeah. Ask. I don’t think he’ll be turning you down any time soon.”

Kent couldn’t help a smile, and he didn’t turn Bitty down when the baker offered to help Kent get the place ready for Alexei’s arrival.

*** 

Kent hesitated in the doorway to the bedroom, shuffling his feet with a cup of tea in one hand. He was comfy now, in his pyjamas, his eyes out and put away, his hair a fluffy mess of loose cowlicks and curls after his shower.

Alexei had arrived and gone straight to bed, the meds for his pain knocking him out. But he’d woken after dinner, and was waiting for his next dose to kick in. Kent offered to make some tea and snuggle, which was an offer immediately accepted.

Only Kent was feeling…nerves. Nerves like he had never felt before. He was in love with Alexei. And it wasn’t like Alexei didn’t know—Kent had said it about a hundred thousand times, and Alexei had returned the sentiment—but he was feeling something…more. Like he wanted more. Like maybe this one was going to work out, and the thought terrified him.

Kent didn’t think he was destined to be alone, but there were moments in his life he wondered if maybe he was going to have to settle. Moments when he thought maybe he’d have to sacrifice bits of happiness and contentment in order to make a relationship work.

Then he met Alexei. Alexei, who didn’t know everything about dating a blind guy, but learnt the subtle nuances without making a big show about it. Alexei, who loved openly and fearlessly. Alexei, who was so bright and so happy, Kent felt consumed by it.

Yeah. He wanted this.

Kent, who had been terrified of relationships and commitment, now thought about future and marriage and maybe even kids one day.

It made his palms sweat.

“I’m see your feet, solnyshko,” Alexei called out. “Why you take so long?”

Kent groaned, pressing his forehead against the door jamb before opening it and stepping inside. He listened for Kit, but the tinkling of her bell was absent which meant she was not about to wind herself round his feet, so he shut the door and walked toward the bed.

He put his hand down first, reminding himself where Alexei was laying, his knee propped up under several pillows. He moved round, then passed the tea off to his boyfriend before climbing under the covers. “How bad’s the pain?”

“Is worse at hospital,” Alexei said with a tiny sigh. Kent heard the soft whoosh of Alexei blowing on the tea. He hummed a little after he took a sip. “Thank you, is very good.”

“Yeah, uh. No worries,” Kent said, then winced at his awkward tone. He shifted over, pushing his face into Alexei’s arm.

“Is injury bother you?” Alexei asked.

Kent shook his head with his forehead still against Alexei’s shoulder. “No. I uh like…so I wanted to talk to you about something. I mean I should probably wait til you’re not in pain but I don’t to because I’m a giant, impatient asshole who…”

Kent stopped when warm fingers touched his chin. Alexei drew his face up, brushing his thumb over the cut of Kent’s jaw. “Not asshole,” Alexei said, then amended, “sometimes asshole, but is part of why I love you.”

Kent kissed the side of Alexei’s arm, a little sloppy thanks to his huge grin. “Babe, you have like…the weirdest fucking taste ever. But thanks.”

Alexei dragged his fingers through Kent’s messy hair and tugged him closer. “So what else you’re wanting tell me? Is not just that you finally realise you are being asshole sometimes.”

Kent snorted and let himself tuck into Alexei’s arms. “I uh. Okay like…your meds haven’t kicked in yet, have they?”

“No, am waiting but take a long time,” Alexei said.

“Okay. Well uh. Okay,” Kent said, taking a shaking breath. He pulled back, putting a hand to Alexei’s cheek, wanting Alexei to see his expression. He hoped his sincerity was plain on his face. “Okay so, uh. I love you. You know that, right?” He felt Alexei nod against his hand. “Right so like…I was thinking uh. Maybe we could um think about…living together?” The last bit came out like a question, sounding fucking cowardly and ridiculous, but he squared his shoulders anyway. “It doesn’t have to be right now and we can like… work out the details later. Whatever. But um…but what I’m trying to say is, I love you a lot and I would not be opposed to uh. Seeing you every day.”

Alexei was suspiciously quiet, and Kent’s thumb wandered to the corner of his mouth to see if maybe there was a frown there, or a smile. Or anything, really, to give some indication. Alexei’s face twitched at the movement, but he still said nothing.

“Babe,” Kent said, “I’m sorry if you’re shocked but I kinda need you to give me something here.”

“I,” Alexei said. His voice was thick and hoarse and Kent wondered if he’d really just fucked it all to hell. Kent knew if Alexei had to turn him down, Alexei would be broken up about it. He hated hurting other people, hated hurting Kent.

“Hey like…if you don’t want to, it’s no big deal,” Kent said, a lie but…whatever. “I won’t be hurt. Nothing has to change, I swear. Just…fuck just please say something.”

Alexei’s fingers curled over Kent’s wrist, drawing his hand down. His other one cupped Kent’s hip, drawing him close so they were chest-to-chest. It was awkward since Alexei couldn’t move his leg, but he made it work. Their noses brushed together, and Kent could feel soft, warm breath over his cheeks. Kent opened his eyes, and he could see the foggy shadows he knew was Alexei.

“I’m want that. Have wanting that for long time,” Alexei managed. “But not want to scare little sun away,” he added. One hand travelled up Kent’s spine as Kent processed the words coming out of Alexei’s mouth. “Am love you so much, Kenny.”

Kent’s eyes closed again, and he felt a suspicious burning in the back of his throat. He cleared it, then pushed his forehead against Alexei’s. “Oh. Well uh…good. I love you too and…”

His words were cut off with a kiss which he was half expecting, so it didn’t really take him by surprise. He opened his mouth to it, feeling the gentle, slow drag of Alexei’s tongue against his own. They didn’t carry on far. Alexei was injured, his meds were starting to work, but this was enough.

It was perfect.

Kent eventually collapsed into Alexei’s arms, his face resting against the side of his chest, and he smiled when Alexei began a slow drag of fingers through his hair.

“When I’m being better,” Alexei said, his voice taking on a slight slur from the meds, “we talk. We maybe shop for new house. Just ours.”

“Kay,” Kent said, still grinning like an idiot.

“Maybe have nice garden with flowers. Some grass,” Alexei murmured. His head dropped back against the pillows, and they both shuffled down, Kent still encased by Alexei’s massive arms. “Am want to be with you forever, solnyshko.”

Kent breathed in, then turned his head and pressed a kiss to wherever he could reach. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You know that, right?”

Alexei chuckled quiet and soft under his breath. “Am best, I tell you this all the time. Best guy.”

Kent grinned. “Yeah babe. Best guy.”


End file.
